My Little Songfics
by PrincessThunderquake
Summary: This will be a set of one shots based on a song either chosen by me or requested by you. Up now is Monster by Skillet. Rated T for language. Stories have been redone with lyrics. Yay!
1. You'll Rebel to Anything

Acrillica and the CMC vs. Diamond Tiara- "You'll Rebel To Anything"

_This is going to be a series of one shot songfics that I just had the urge to do. I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or its characters. I just own Acrillica. _

It was another sunny day in Ponyville, the pegasi above keeping it that way by battling the forming clouds that dared to block out the sun. While the older ponies spent their day working to earn their daily living, the young foals of the town went to better themselves in school. Currently, as it was around noon, said foals were outside enjoying their after school recess. Laughing and joyous screaming permeated the air as they ran about and played games. One such group had gathered themselves near the back of the bright red schoolhouse, concocting plans of their own.

"Alr'ght girls, what ideas have ya' got for crusadin' this time?" spoke a deep country droll. The voice belonged to a butter yellow filly with a red mane and a pink bow named Applebloom. The small pony was currently standing amongst her group of friends who called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The group consisted of herself, her Pegasus friend Scootaloo, and her two unicorn friends Sweetie Belle and Acrillica. The latter of which was barely paying attention and seemed to be bopping her head in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Um, can someone get Crill's attention so we can start this meeting?" asked Sweetie Belle, the ivory unicorn squinting at her purple friend tiredly. Scootaloo let out a sigh as she walked over to the distracted filly and removed the ear buds from her ears. At the sudden realization that her once rock filled brain was beat less, Acrillica turned her head to scowl at whoever disturbed her. However, she was met with the bored expressions of her friends; even Applebloom was tapping her hoof impatiently. It appeared that she would have to wait to rock to her music just a little while longer.

"Sorry," came the reply as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, "kinda' zoned out for a bit. I got this new song yesterday and it rocks so hard." With that, she tucked her ear buds into her hoodie pocket and turned to face her friends. Since the huge technology boom two years ago, it wasn't uncommon for the plum colored pony to be wrapped up in her own world. Things such as headphones and mp3 players could only be the work of one pony: Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3. No one knew how she did it, but that bass loving unicorn had somehow managed to create a way for music to be portable and personal. The technology was highly complicated and could only be accessed at specified music sync centers. And if those centers were sure to have one sure fire customer, it was Acrillica Von Pallet.

"So, what is it ya'll were talking about?" she asked. All of the fillies sat down in a circle as they began to plan out ways for crusading. Acrillica would provide mild input, as she had already gained her cutie mark, but each suggestion was full of what little enthusiasm she had in her body. She was weird, yeah, but she was pretty cool to hang around. All seemed to be going well for the quartet as they fired of ideas that were both fun but dangerous, until they were unfortunate enough to be approached by a pair of certain ponies.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blank flanks and their emo mascot." The shrillness of the voice and its mocking tone could only be found in two fillies, and they never traveled alone. "What do you want Diamond Tiara?" asked Scootaloo. Indeed, as the group turned around they found themselves muzzle to muzzle with the two fillies that put their all into making their lives hell. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were the absolute worst enemies of the CMC, and for the most stupid of reasons. The two snobs thought that it was their divine right to make fun of the girls just because they didn't have their cutie marks. Not to mention they talked about the purple unicorn in the group simply because she didn't want to become their friend when she first got there.

At the mention of being called emo Acrillica, who had rolled onto her back prior to this moment, maneuvered to her hooves. "What do you two wastes of space want, we're kinda' busy if you haven't noticed." Acrillica was known for her sharp tongue and low level of patience, especially when it came to those that she didn't like. By now, she was a hair's breath away from touching noses with the pink menace, the both of them scowling at the other. "You might want to watch yourself 'roid rage, your one right up away from suspension, remember?"

Unfortunately, what Diamond said this time did carry some weight. The two would fight, quite often I might add, and because Acrillica was who she was, verbal blows would soon turn physical. She had promised her teacher that she would keep her hooves to herself after the last time, but the pink bitch constantly made it hard. She just had this face that you just want to punch until you get bored of punching it. Sadly, Acrillica didn't get bored when it came to punching things. With a hot snort of air from her nose, the purple unicorn backed up a couple of spaces but still kept her icy glare. It was only then that she noticed something… off about the pair in front of her.

"What the hell are you two wearing?" she asked, her jaw hanging open in complete shock. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were decked out some of the most ridiculous clothing imaginable. Silver Spoon had traded in her usual cat eye rimmed glasses and had settled for a pair with what appeared to have bat wings on them. Her pearl necklace was traded in for a studded choker and her braided mane held streaks of hot pink. Diamond Tiara was dressed similarly; the tiara that usually rested on her head was reduced to a smaller size and hung from a chain around her neck. Its diamonds switched out for dark onyx stones. The powdered purple that was naturally apparent in her mane and tail was now colored black. Both girls painted their faces with heavy eyeliner and dark eye shadows, purple for Silver and blue for Diamond. It didn't take a genius to see what look they were going for.

"Wow, I'd expect little miss rage- a-holic to recognize a set of Goths when she saw them." Uttered Silver Spoon, her usual snarky tone replaced by an obviously fake attempt at depression. None of the four fillies could have been prepared for the sight that met their currently wide eyes. They were actually attempting to be Goths, really!? "Um, does anyone else see them dressed like they're going to a metal concert?" asked Sweetie Belle. When she was met with collective nods from both Scootaloo and Applebloom, the ivory filly turned back to the three in front of her. "Ok, just checking."

All continued to stare in shock for countless minutes before Applebloom asked the question that had been on all their minds, "Um, why?"

With a haughty turn of their noses, Diamond took it upon herself to speak, "If I must explain it to you, then I will. Silver and I are a part of an even _more _select group now. _We_ are the affected group of downtrodden young ponies who rebel against the authority!" At this point, Diamond had started to raise her voice and strike wild dramatic poses, even leaning on Silver Spoon as if she were a chair. "Yeah," chimed in the silver filly "and these accessories are, like, so fetch." The Cutie Mark Crusaders could do nothing but stand in shock, their jaws having sealed themselves shut but their eyes remaining wide. They knew that these two could get swept up in the latest trends, but even this was too far. Time seemed to stand still until a quiet sound began to grow louder with each passing second. Looking over to Acrillica, the fillies' ears turned downward and Sweetie backed up in fear.

The mauve unicorn was seething with rage, her breaths being sucked in and pushed out through clenched teeth. Her body shook and her front hooves dug deep trenches into the soil below her. She was going to blow and it wouldn't be pretty. With a large gulp, she shut her eyes and shook her head in bitter disbelief. Then she began to speak.

"Are you serious?" The question was innocent from any others point of view, but seeing as it came from Acrillica; it was the calm before the storm. "Are you _fucking _serious!? You mocked me for being dark, calling me Gothy and emo and many other things just because I was different. Now, you two whorses think that you can pull it off? Oh, what, is it ok when you do but not anybody else, is that it? I can't believe this, I can't _fucking_ believe this!" The hoodie wearing unicorn began bucking her back left leg sporadically, a nervous tick that she had developed prior to her stay in Ponyville.

Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo were at a loss for words, they just didn't know what to do. Sure they had seen the unicorn mad before, but they had never seen her like this. For once in their lives, they actually began to worry about Diamond and Silver. Speaking of the two fillies, they were just as frozen as the other three were. They could take the hits and the insults, as they were Acrillica's usual, but these were something new entirely. The filly was practically a rampaging bull in their eyes and they knew that they were the red flag. Shielding their faces with their fore legs, the girls were ready to take the beating of a lifetime. But it never came.

Even after a multitude of seconds, the flying hooves and raging screaming didn't assault them. Peering out fearfully, their pink and blue eyes were met with a calm Acrillica. At least, that's what they thought it was. The purple she demon had a knowing smirk on her faces, her thrashing and shaking gone still and her horn glowing. Wait, why was her horn glowing? The neon orange aura shimmered and twinkled before pulling out a small, blue rectangle. Her mp3 player, headphones included, was removed from her black hoodie pocket and was set in front of her face. Her ruddy pink eyes seemed to be looking for something specific as she scrolled through the device. After a few seconds, they began to shine with a glint of mischievousness the likes they had not seen.

"You know, I could continue to rant about how unfair it is for you to judge me on being who I am, and how you are a pair of hypocritical haters. But you know what? I have something even better to express to you how I feel." The grin on Acrillica's face showed no good will, but was the most sincere gesture she had ever shown the bullying pair. The next words out of her mouth caused a reaction on both sides; confusion for Diamond and Silver and shocked glee for the CMC. "You want to hear the new song I got yesterday?"

Now, Sweetie, Applebloom, and Scootaloo had known just what the purple filly was talking about, as she had begged them to listen to the song yesterday. If there was ever a tune to put these girls in their place, it was this one. The trio walked up behind their friend, the four of them now forming a solid line as they faced the two poser girls. Each of them wore a smile that meant nothing but trouble. Unsure of how to act, Diamond and Silver just stood where they were hoping that whatever they had planned would be something painless. And hopefully laughable.

Her horn glowed again, rolling the volume button on the small device until it was at the highest level. A hard core rock beat started to blast through the tiny speakers causing the others to wince, but Acrillica stood still. Then the lyrics began, and Diamond and Silver could do nothing but listen to them.

Sweetie Belle had whispered the words so low that they were almost unheard, but with as close as she appeared in front of the two girls, they could barely pick it up.

The screaming of Applebloom rang in the duo's ears like a sour bell. For once, her country twang couldn't be detected, but that didn't stop Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon from holding their ears in pain. The heavy guitar riffs continued to blare as the song went on.

The two girls preppy little jaws dropped, appalled at what they just heard. Obviously they had been hanging around with Acrillica too long if Scootaloo was picking up language like that. Or perhaps she had learned it from Rainbow Dash?

Ok, it was obvious that Sweetie had picked that up from Acrillica, because there was no way that Rarity would ever say such things. Diamond and Silver were now going past shocked and slipping into scared. No one had talked to them like that before, and it was beginning to make them nervous. They had started to slip away from the scene but they were stopped by Scootaloo again.

Hoping to escape the other way, the pink and grey pair turned to the path behind them. Unfortunately, they found it blocked with a smirking Applebloom, her amber eyes giving them a look of dark amusement.

Thoughts of fleeing were abandoned and the two had settled for crouching to the ground in terror. The rock music kept going and so did the Crusaders. Terrified eyes darted upward and were met with the sight of purple, black, and pink. Uh-oh.

Ok, now this was starting to get out of hand, and the usual bullies were getting tired of it. They started to their hooves and were prepared to unleash their wrath on the purple menace. Until they found themselves surrounded by yellow, white, orange, and purple; the CMC and their plus one were far from done with them.

"AAAHHH, alright, we get it! No more, no more please!" It was Silver who finally spoke as the song came to its end, her hooves over her ears and her eyes shut. Diamond was in the same position as both girls huddled together shivering. Small streaks of salt water began to pour from their eyes, smearing their make up along the way. Looking back and forth at each other, AB, Scoots, Sweetie, and Crill decided it was time to stop. The pink and black clothed unicorn decided that it was her time to step forward.

"So, you two done tryin' to be posers of a lifestyle that you have no idea about?" When met with quivering nods, the bespectacled pony gave a small smile before backing up. She was confident that these two wouldn't pull something like that again, and her reassuring smile gave the other girls that same feeling. Opening their eyes to see a small gap had opened; Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara took their chance and bolted from the suddenly intimidating circle. Probably to go clean their faces of the smeared make-up.

Needless to say, the Crusaders jaws had dropped to the floor in joy as they jumped and hoof bumped in joy. "Wow, how'd you know that that would work?" Scootaloo's wings buzzed in excitement as she jumped about, her friends nodding in kind. "Yeah, even if that song was kinda'... strange, it still did da trick." "Totally! I mean, I thought it was kind of creepy when I first heard it, but that was so much fun!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle swished their tales back and forth as they faced their purple friend. Acrillica put her mp3 player and headphones back in her pocket before adjusting her glasses. "Well, you see girls, it's all about-" Before she could finish, the unicorn filly found her ear being grabbed by a somewhat miffed Ms. Cheerilee.

"Young lady, I surely hope that you have some sort of explanation for why Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara are in tears." And with that, Acrillica was dragged off to what was likely _another _detention. The CMC were left to stare off as their friend received her punishment for, what they believed, to be no reason. "Well girls," started Appleblom "time ta' assume the positions." And so they sat by the steps, patiently waiting until the school day was over and Acrillica could be free. Same ending with a different story, since it seemed that no matter what happened when it came to those two, they had a knack for losing. Well, school was fun with Acrillica, too bad she won't be back for a while.

**Well, this is my first **_**real **_**songfic I guess. The song used is **_**You'll Rebel to Anything **_**by Mindless Self Indulgence. I don't own this, they do. Now, yes Acrillica is the same pony pictured as my ID. Why? Because it's me! Just to let you know, my cutie mark is different. I only have the one pictured because it was done with a generator. My actual mark is of a thin paint brush surrounded by magic stars and hearts. Well, if you have any suggestions for any songs and characters, please either PM me or review. Ok, now those of you that have read this before would probably know how the style should go. For those of you that haven't, read the update of my profile and play the song while you read this story. Thank you. Bye babies, mwah! **


	2. Here's to Never Growing Up

Here's to Never Growing Up

**Well, here we go again with another songfic. This one will center around the Mane 6. Once again, I do not own these characters, Hasbro does. I only own any future OCs. **

Another day passed in the town of Ponyville, the stars and moon quickly replacing the burning sun. All the businesses and vendors closed their doors to prepare for a good night's rest so that they could be ready for tomorrow. The only place to show any sign of activity was a lonely bakery near the middle of town. Its lights were on low and barely a sound was heard aside from a musical hum of whimsy. Said humming belonged to a smiling pink pony who was wiping off a counter.

Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie as everyone called her, was finishing up the cleaning of the Sugarcube Corner bakery. Its previous owners, the Cakes, had decided that they wanted to relax more. So, while they still had legality over the bakery, its management was passed down to Pinkie. It as hard work running a bakery almost by herself, but the party pony insisted that it was nothing her boundless energy couldn't handle. In general, all was going well for the young mare, except for one issue that nagged at her brain.

"Hm, I wonder how the other girls are doing?" she mused out loud. Due to running the bakery, Pinkie had less time to spend with her friends than she would have liked. It seemed that, over time, they had all become busy with their jobs. Sometimes, all Pinkie had was the hope that she would see _somebody _when she went to the market for groceries. Wishes danced through her mind of what she would do if she were with her friends. The wishes turned into plans, plans turned to words, and words turned into lyrics.

PPPPPPPPPP

As the first stars began to appear in the darkening sky, a streak of color broke through the calm and quiet. A cyan blue mare with a rainbow shaded mane and tail sped through the air before coming to land atop a cloud. This cloud, however, was shaped into what could almost be called a small castle. Liquid rainbow pools and waterfalls adorned the mini palace and glowed with the many iridescent colors. The blue pegasus was named Rainbow Dash and, needless to say, she was happy to be home. Wonderbolt's practice had run later than she thought and her wings were aching by now.

"finally, now I can get some sleep." she mumbled. The multicolored speedster stumbled into her home, sluggishly walking through the living room and up the stairs to her room. It felt weird for her to actually use the stairs as she would just fly around of she needed to, but her wings were too sore. Kicking open her door, Rainbow Dash drug herself to her bed and then collapsed upon it. Her lids began to droop as the thought of sweet sleep began to lull her away. Except, something caught her attention and delayed her longer from sleep. A picture hung in a thin silver frame, one that she hadn't paid attention to as of late.

Inside the frame sat a photo of Rainbow and her five best friends: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. That was taken when their friendship was still pretty much new. Before all the adventures they went on, before twilight's ascension, almost before everything. Picking up the photo in her hooves, Rainbow began to think back to the last time that they were all able to hang out together. Man, it was getting to the point where she could barely remember.

With Twilight being a princess now, she was constantly swamped with "royal duties" and hardly had time to breath, let alone for fun. She had been accepted into the Wonderbolt's Reserve Academy, Rarity's fashions had blown up in Canterlot, and pinkie had the bakery to watch over. All of them were busy one way or another, and now it seemed like they were drifting apart. As her mind began to dwell on the subject, she soon began to come to a conclusion. Today was Friday, they had all weekend to do as they wanted and if Rainbow had any say in the matter, it was going to be the most rocking weekend ever.

Her energy was quelled when a long yawn escaped her mouth. Ok, maybe she could nap first, and then plan a party blow out. With that in mind, Rainbow set the picture back on her nightstand before plopping on her bed. As she drifted off to dream land, plans of the weekend formed in her head, and then escaped her lips.

RDRDRDRDRD

Nocturnal animal's chirped and called out to their lunar queen as they set out to do what they did best. A fair portion of these animals were all gathered around on location: a wooden cottage near the river. This cottage belonged to Fluttershy, a yellow pegasus with a knack for the more primal creatures of nature. The young mare was resting inside, curled up on her couch as she sipped her tea and spent time with her pet bunny, Angel. The usually sarcastic rabbit was nestled in his caregivers legs, his little head resting on her belly where he could hear her breathing.

The pink haired mare glanced around her living room, something seeming amiss. For the last couple of days, Fluttershy had felt that something just wasn't right. She couldn't for the life of her put her hoof on it before, but tonight, she felt that she was close. As she thought, she felt that it was just far too quiet, which was incredibly strange as she usually like the quiet. It was at that moment that she realized, she was pretty lonely. Sure she had Angel and all the other animals, but even Fluttershy needed pony interaction.

Her friends, that's what she was missing, her friends. It had been a long while since they had all gotten together for some fun. Fluttershy had been particularly swamped with research for some new species that had migrated to Equestria. And thinking of the others, it was a wonder that they could spare each other a passing glance. Was this the end, could they be falling apart? Fluttershy didn't want to loose her friends, they were some of the best things to happen in her life. Standing up from her seat, and jostling an aggravated Angel Bunny, the butter coated pegasus made her way to her mantle.

She stared longingly at a photo of her and her friends; one taken the day after they defeated Nightmare Moon. Her friends were amazing, and she wasn't going to stand by idly while they slowly drifted apart. She gathered up what courage she had stored in her body and, after bidding Angel goodnight, she trotted outside. A mission in her head and a song on her lips.

She was going to gather her friends and they were, hopefully, going to have some fun. Their youth wouldn't last forever, and Fluttershy wanted to be loose for once in her life.

FFFFFFFFFF

A gently breeze blew through the trees, carrying the scent of apples around for a few miles. A wooden homestead stood in the midst of it all and was home to the family that tended the orchard. The Apple family, or at least this branch of it, was comprised of Granny Smith, Big MacIntosh, Applebloom, and Applejack. The latter of which was relaxing by an evening fire with a plate of apple strudels at hoof's reach. The orange mare was glad to finally be off of her hooves for once, as the work in tending to a farm could catch up to mare.

The sugary treats danced across her tongue, helping her settle more into her comfort zone. The only thing that could make this evening any better would be a tall glass of cold apple cider. As a matter of fact, that's just what she was going to get. Standing up from the sofa, the gamboge pony trotted out to the kitchen to fetch herself a bottle of her favorite beverage. Tonight was the perfect night to relax, as her family had already headed off to bed. Applejack returned with a tray on her back sporting three glass bottles of amber liquid. Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

Resuming her spot on the sofa, Applejack popped the cork on a bottle a sipped it. Delicious, just as always. Nothing could be finer than a product of Sweet Apple Acres, as everything was made with the finest quality and love. Looking at the bottle of cider in her hoof, Applejack chuckled as she thought back to how crazy Rainbow would get about the stuff. "That mare always had a thing fer my cider. If ya ask me, the bubbles would always get to her head and make her fly higher." The statement was made in pure jest of course, but the thoughts of her high flying friend brought down the apple farmers mood.

She realized that she hadn't had quality time with her friends for the longest time. It almost felt like they were strangers to each other. Green eyes glanced over to the carved cherry wood table next to the couch, or more importantly, the picture sitting on it. Her friends had all become so busy lately that it was ridiculous. With Granny unable to help as much as she use to, the rest of the family had to pull together even harder. Hm, she did have the night off tonight, maybe she could go out and have some fun. With her girls by her side of course.

With that in mind, the blonde mare stood up, finished her cider in a few big gulps, put her food away, and grabbed her Stetson. She wrote a quick note to her family in case they woke up before she came back and then headed out the door. Walking down the road to the orchard, a few words that formed into a song quietly left her mouth:

AAAAAAAAA

Speaking of Rainbow Dash, the blue mare had gotten up from her quick nap and decided to do a quick refresher before leaving. Nothing too fancy, just a quick shower and some mouth wash and she was good to go. She stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her before spreading her wings. They weren't one hundred percent just yet, but for tonight, they would do. So she took off into the night, gliding through the air with the occasional flap to keep her aloft.

RDRDRDRDRD

Pinkie Pie locked up Sugarcube Corner, placing the key somewhere in her mane, and bounced away. She was going to invite her friends out for a night on the town, just the six of them. They could go out and dance, talk, or anything. Just something so that they could spend time together.

PPPPPPPPPP

Princess Twilight Sparkle let out a groan of frustration as she threw up the paperwork that had piled up on her desk. Normally, she would hate to have caused such a mess, but this work was getting to be too much. She had been buried in work since practically the day she had become a princess, more so since her castle had been founded. Forms, treaties and bills en composed a majority of the work, and although this could be easy for the purple genius, it was the amount. The young alicorn was getting a headache so, she threw up her hooves and walked to her bed.

She had been so caught up in her duties that she had begun to neglect her friends. the only times she talked with Spike was when she would send him out to get her something. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had seen the girls. All Twilight wanted to do was have some fun, just a little to loosen her self up. Ugh, why did she have to become a princess right when she was enjoying having friends? With a huff, she plopped down on her lounging sofa and stared up at the wall above her.

Hanging from it was a giant portrait of the photo that all of her friends had. She missed them so much and wanted nothing more than for them all to have fun. Wait, she was a princess, she could take a quick break for a while, right? With a quick burst of magic, Twilight straightened up her work space before making her way to her balcony. With a flap of her wings, the purple mare was airborne and glided down to the ground. She was still quaky in flight so she used it as little as possible, and as soon as her hooves touched ground, she was off. She was going to enjoy herself that night, she was just going to... to... go bat shit crazy!Twilight wasn't one to cuss, but hey, she was letting loose tonight. Why not be bad for just a little bit?

TSTSTSTSTS

Rarity had been sewing all day long and her hooves were throbbing. She had a full line to create for the upcoming season that simply _had _to be sent to Canterlot. It was going to be her best one yet and was going to place her on the map for sure. Relaxing on her lounger with a glass of red wine in her telekinetic grip, the posh unicorn gave a sigh and began to relax. She wondered how her friends were doing, what with their busy lives and what not. Maybe she could go visit one of them, see if they were alright and maybe have a nice long talk. It was rather late, perhaps they were all in bed?

Apparently that didn't matter to the ivory mare's subconscious, as she had found her self finishing her drink and walking out the store. The door lock clicked behind her and she set the key under the mat. Before she got too far, Rarity magicked a note inside of the Boutique in case Sweetie Belle woke up. The cool air brush through her elegantly curled mane as she trotted down the street. Hopefully she could rekindle her relationships before it was too late.

RRRRRRRRRR

Fluttershy flittered along through the air and was heading to the middle of town. She was going to see if she could find Pinkie first, as being with her hyper pink friend might help boost her courage. And hey, if anyone knew where fun could be had it was , Fluttershy hoped that there wouldn't be drinking, or at least not a lot of it. However, if they were going to try a convince Rainbow Dash, that would probably be the case.

FFFFFFFFFF

Applejack had sped up her pace from a mild trot to a near gallop. For some reason, she felt drawn to go to the town square, as if that's where she needed to be. So with that, she tore through the dirt roads with dust and pebbles in the air behind her.

AAAAAAAAAA

Even Rarity had found the urge to speed up as she went from a walk to a fast trot. Her perfectly polished hooves padded across the soil as she too was drawn to the center of town. Memories of her sneaking out like this in her younger days crept into her mind and caused her to smile. What a joy it was to relive the joys of her younger days,

RRRRRRRRRR

The middle of town was silent and dark, save for the few street lamps that were lit. And this was where Twilight had found herself after running all the way from the Castle of Friendship. Her breath was ragged and her lungs burned, but that was nothing compared to the adrenaline her mission was giving her. Although, as she stood under a lone street light she realized that she hadn't made up her mind on where to go. Should she go to Rarity? Or, maybe Pinkie Pie? Even Rainbow Dash was an option now.

The burning of her legs had finally caught up with her, so Twilight sat under that lamp and thought. Maybe she should try again tomorrow, it was kind of stupid to head out here in the dead of night. But wait, was that somepony coming? They sure seemed to be flying in pretty fast.

TSTSTSTSTS

Pinkie skip down the rode as she usually did, her voice sounding out like a medium bell. It was late after all, and not everyone was up this late, so she had to keep down her volume. Her singing was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings and as she looked up, she saw a streak of Rainbow. Rainbow Dash was up, and seemed to be headed for the middle of town. Speaking of the middle of town, there seemed tho be someone sitting next to a light over there. Upon closer inspection, Pinkie deemed to be purple with wings and a... horn? Could it be?

PPPPPPPPPP

Rainbow soared by overhead, passing by a giant hopping thing that she identified as Pinkie, and toward a winged purple thing. It had to be Twilight.

_RDRDRDRDRD _

The pounding of her heart and hooves in her ears kept Applejack alert throughout her run to town. Ahead of her, she could make out the dimmed, but still bright colors of Rainbow Dash, and to her right was a bounding Pinkie Pie. 'Don't worry ya'll. Ah'm comin''

AAAAAAAAAA

Just a little bit closer and Rarity would be right next to Twilight. It was undoubtedly her, as she was the only purple alicorn in the world. 'Oh, we are going to have so much fun darling. And it seems that we'll have some company too.' she thought. In the distance, the fashion diva could make out a bouncing pony, a flying pony, and a running pony. There was no doubt in her mind on who they were either. And if she wasn't mistaken, an even more gentle flapping could be heard over head.

RRRRRRRRRR

She could see them, she could see all of them. Rarity below, Twilight up ahead, and Pinkie Rainbow and Applejack only slightly further away. It wouldn't be long now, soon they'd be able to have fun.

FFFFFFFFFF

Looking up, Twilight found herself surrounded by all of her friends. Some of them looked tired and sweaty, but she could tell that they were happy just the same. No words were exchanged between the six of them for a while, the feelings of friendship and love being the only communication they needed. "So girls," spoke the purple princess as she stood, "what did you have in mind tonight?" The small, appreciative smiles that they wore burst open into huge grins as they gathered for a hug. It was warm and inviting, just like coming home from a long journey, and each girl appreciated it. Soon, however, they broke apart and faced in the southern direction of Ponyville. Without any prompting, they all broke out, in either gallops or thrusts of wings. Wherever they were going, they were going to have fun.

**Alright, here is the second chapter. The song this time is, Here's to Never Growing Up by the awesome Avril Lavigne. I do not own the song, she does, so I make no profit. No Ocs in this one but I put that disclaimer up there just to be sure. Please pardon if there are any mistakes, I have been up since eight o' clock Saturday morning. I'm jumpy and I need sleep. So, until later my babies, (preferably when things stop spinning and moving), mwah! 8( Alright, same as last time, had to take down my lyrics but, I hope that by listening to the song in time with the story, you can piece it together.**


	3. Night of Gold

Night of Gold

**I don't own the song or any characters from My Little Pony. **

It had definitely been a long day for Twilight as she made her way down the castle corridor. Another set of dignitaries had stop by her castle to shake her hooves and congratulate her on her stunning victory. The news of Tireks return and subsequent defeat had spread all over the country and to those surrounding it. They could hardly believe that such a new princess could overthrow a powerful force such as Tirek almost on her own. Not even Celestia could do something like that. Those that had doubted her skills as princess were quickly shut up and soon began to praise her.

Even Twilight herself was proven wrong when she began to feel that she shouldn't have ascended. Why should she have been chosen when she didn't even have anything to rule over like her mentor, friend, and sister? After all, Celestia controlled the sun, Luna the moon, and Cadence was the princess of love. Although now, she had found that she was in deed important and strong enough to rule, and rule over friendship no less. Sure, she technically didn't do so on her own, but she had felt that she was getting closer to where she was destined to be. Looking to her right, Twilight's purple eyes landed on the large balcony that jutted from her new castle, the moon light gleaming off of its surface.

It was a beautiful night to be outside, Luna's stars twinkling like diamonds around the large pearly moon. The air was crisp and cool, a sign that fall would be starting soon and so would its preparations. Who would have thought that a simple unicorn could become someone so important? She certainly didn't. To think that none of this would have been possible without the aid of her friends, they had been on so many adventures together and had learned so much. From Nightmare Moon, to Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and now Tirek; it had all been so… indescribable.

In the aftermath of them all, Twilight had made it, she had succeeded when others more powerful than her could not.

The words came to her mind on their own, surprising even Twilight as she stopped at the sudden thought. The lyrics rang into her brain, striking a certain chord inside of her. Many a time had she felt that what she was going to face one day would define who she was, that this was the moment of moments. She would try so hard to be the best in her studies, and ultimately magic as well. She didn't want to let anyone down, not the princess, not her family, and especially not herself. She just couldn't live with the disappointment.

Twilight knew, deep down in her soul that she was meant to make it. She wouldn't want to sound greedy but, it was all there from the beginning. She was destined for bigger and better things, chosen by the closest thing to a goddess that there was. Now that she was here, a princess, a royal, she could finally believe the hype that was centered on her. The praises, the gold and recognition, it all felt nice, like she had finally been rewarded. Of course, she couldn't let herself get carried away like that. It was nice to have all of those things, but that's exactly what they were, things. The real reward was the knowledge that she had learned over the years through her adventures. 

Getting to this point hadn't been easy for the former unicorn, as she had poured every ounce of her being into her work since day one. There were others who thought that they could take the easy way out and get the same results. When Trixie had obtained the Alicorn Amulet, she honestly thought that that would be enough to prove her worth. In the end, all she did was turn an entire town against her and cause grief and misery. Twilight felt that she had learned her lesson, but with that unicorn, one never could be sure. Then there was Sunset Shimmer back in the human world. That girl had gone power crazy and tried to enslave people just because she didn't get the recognition she wanted.

Whatever the reason for Celestia to drop her as her student, it was surely the right one. Twilight couldn't imagine what would have happened to the world had Sunset been crowned the Element of Magic. In the end, even she had learned her lesson; that you can't force people to like you with power. The respect and admiration of those around you had to come from you being there for them, reaching out and being kind. Once the lavender mage had started having friends, she finally understood those concepts. She worked hard in her friendships just as she did in life, and because of it she was chosen to be a princess. No cheating, no shortcuts, Twilight did it the old fashioned way with dedication and hard work. 

She had become a champion due to all she did to better herself and the lives of those around her. It had taken time and toil to get where she was, but Twilight wouldn't trade a second of it away for anything or anyone. She knew now that there were no more reasons for her to doubt herself any longer. Twilight was strong, brave and understanding, quite a few good qualities for a leader. She had gained her gold, her championship rings if you will, by her virtues alone. All of the glory was her right, she had earned them. A smile rose to her face, and with one last look to the night sky, she made her way back to the castle. Now, as she walked down the halls to her room, there was a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She did have a purpose; to bring the joys of friendship to all who needed it. Her place amongst the greats was set, and she had gained the spotlight.

**This story was inspired by the song Night of Gold by CFO$ so I don't own this song. This was requested and I hope I can live up to their request. Keep them pouring in and I will see you next time.**


	4. Animal I Have Become

Animal I Have Become

**Continuing with my songfics, here is Animal I Have Become by Three days Grace. This was requested by a visitor by the penname Flashwing. I do not own My Little Pony and I don't own this song. **

The darkness of the night seemed more still now than ever. The stars in the sky appeared more dim than before, and the midnight shaded aether was more suffocating. Anyone who looked to the sky that night would have felt that its darkness was closing in on them. Alas, no one was outside to behold the night. Neither were they watching through their windows; instead they were watching the darkness that lay behind their eyelids. The town was caught in the gently rocking hold of sleep, completely oblivious to nocturnal atmosphere above them.

The cause of this could only belong to one such being; the ruler of the night herself: Princess Luna. Not many knew of the existence of the moon goddess for two large reasons. The main focus of the hero goddesses was the ever sparkling Princess Celestia. The eldest sister was the ruler of the sun, its rays seeming to have blessed her countenance. Her fur was the purest of white, outshining even the freshest of fallen snow. Her locks shown in softest of pink, mimicking the sun rise and flowing in its own summer breeze.

When she smiled she brought forht warmth and exuded kindness like no other. Celestia was everything that the townsponies needed after the horrendous reign of Discord. The draconaquues had turned the world upside down and inside out, mant having gone mad from the amount of ataxia. If not for their wonderful sun goddess, the remaing ponies might not have made it. However, there was someone else there that the ponies seemed to have forgotten over time. The larger alicorn had not been alone in her fight with the god of chaos, and was in fact joined by another.

Her younger sister Luna had been by her side, using her nocturnal arcane magic beside her sister's solar energy. When it had happened, and the worst was over, the ponies praised them both, shouting their names in the streets, holding dinners in their honor, anything to please the new rulers. Soon the seasons began to change and, with each passing winter, the memories of Luna began to fade. She had been shy, and had taken to hiding herself within the confines of the castle. By the time she had felt the urge to step outside and grace the subjects with her prescence, it was too late. The generation that had praised her had passed, and the one that took its place looked upon her with fear.

The loneliness seeped through the young ones mind and had shaken her to her core. It had become too much for her, especially when her own sister had refused to see her. Celestia was constantly surrounded by her duties; reforming the country was no easy feet after all. Through everything, however, could she not take even a few minutes to spend talking to her only sister? Was Luna so easily forgotten that even the one being who could live along side her could dismiss her existence with a wave of her hoof? These questions and many more like them are what the younger one asked herself.

Now as the dark blue mare stood upon her balcony, gazing down at the sleeping city below, she felt that it was time. She was finally fed up with this hell that seemed so inescapable. She had tried to gain her sister's attention in hopes that it could lead her out of it, but each time she was denied. Why couldn't Celestia see that she needed help, that she couldn't do this on her own. Luna felt caged inside her own mind and no matter how long she clawed and screamed, she couldn't find a way out. Was there anyone out ther who could free the lunar maiden from her own nightmare, to help reign her in so that she had some chance of remaining sane?

As she sat and thought, wondering what she could do, a voice from within began to speak to her. It told her not to care that they could see her darkside, that she didn't have to change. That she shouldn't change. If they had wanted salvation then they should have at least basked in her night for one time in their miserable lives. Luna shook her head, trying to will such thoughts away. They were busy, they were tired, they had every right to rest through the night didn't they? She desperately needed help now, this... this, animal was trying to take her mind.

It was moral, it wasnt right, this beast couldn't be her, it couldn't be real. Could it? Oh, for the love of all that is good and holy, wasn't there anyone who save her from this monster? She couldn't do it on her own, it was simply too much for one pony to take. The voice that spoke inside of her was her only companion, and recently it was saying this to her that she knew were wrong, but would feel so right. She had tried to lie to herself, trying to say that she was alright whenever one of the day servents would ask her. the day servents; they only saw her when she went to lower the moon to make way for Celestia's sun.

They had never sought her out for any real conversation, almost working mechanically and talking to her as if it was part of their job requirments. For all Luna knew, it probably was. She told them the quickest answer that she could come up with seeing as they probaly wouldn't listen anyway. she was lying to them, and to herself, and it filled her with nothing but anger. An anger that grew to a burning rage that threatened to consume her very being with each passing day. It pushed her to study up on the darkest of magicks, pushed her to train in the arts of combat.

The voice piped up again, saying the same thing it had the last couple of years. She shouldn't care what they thought of her now; let the darkness consume her and guide her to the praise she deserved. No one could change her now, none could tame the animal inside no matter how much love they gave. All Luna would have to do is give in, give in and let her inner demon free to do as it pleased. She still tried to fight it, trying to convince herself that this wasn't her and she shouldn't let this thing take control. Someone... anyone... save her from this nightmare before-

A dark laughter had started to emanate from the young alicorn, a throaty chuckle that steadily grew in volume. Her deep blue coat had begun to take on a rich black tone, and her mane had started to grow more wild. It lashed out as if it were composed of writhing snakes, each one snaping its invisible jaws at the air. Sharp pearly fangs were seen as she unleashed a smile; it spoke of nothing but cruelty and the joys of war. The last straw as when she had raised her head, her dark eyes opening and revealing slitted irises. The laugh was now at its highest peak, it bounced off of the walls and poured from the windows.

Some of the townsfolk had awoken to it, wondering what could make such a demented sound. If only they knew what would be coming, they would have wished to remain asleep. The animal had been set free, its chains being broken and its cage practically exploding open. Taming it had now become impossible and it would usher in a dark hell upon the earth. For the townsponies, and the solar sister, the nightmare would soon become real.

**Well, here we go, this was inspired by the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. I wanted to make a different spin on the fall of Princess Luna and the arrival of Nightmare moon so, here it is. This was also partially inspired by Nero Darkard's **_**Maledictum Insania **_**series which is really awesome so go check that out. Well, until the next one, bye babies, mwah!**


	5. Rival Destinies

Rival Destinies

**This song was requested by a guest and is the theme to the Pokémon season Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies. The song itself is sung by Alex Nackman and Kathryn Raio. Enjoy. I don't own MLP, Pokémon, or this song. **

The air was still and quiet in the small town of Ponyville as its citizens busied themselves with their daily work. The day was as beautiful as any other and the ponies couldn't be happier. That is, until, a sudden ringing broke through the silence and set them all on edge. That ring could only belong to one place and only rang two times a day. That place was the schoolhouse, and this was its second ring. Small pebbles bounced on the dirt roads as the ground shook as if caught in an earthquake. Over the horizon, a dirt cloud came into view, quickly growing bigger and bigger as it got to the center of town.

School had just let out for the year. The excited foals sprinted about, ecstatic that they could finally enjoy their long awaited summer vacation. Every test and grade they had, combined with the hours of homework was forgotten as soon as the rays of the sun hit them. Papers were tossed around like confetti as they had a flash party in the middle of the streets. The adults, though slightly miffed about having to clean that later, could only shake their heads and smile. They remembered doing the same thing when they were their age, so why not let the kids have some fun?

Out of the groups that were whooping and hollering, one seemed to be the most excited of all. Three fillies, a unicorn, an earth pony, and a pegasus, couldn't hold back their laughter as they ran all the way to town. Occasionally, they would take turns leaping over each other or doing cartwheels and flips. Now that they had reached summer break, they could crusade for their cutie marks for as long as they wanted. The ideas that they hadn't used throughout the year due to time were now available to them.

"Yes, I can't believe it's finally here!" shouted the orange pegasus. Her tiny wings buzzed in ecstasy and helped launch her further on her scooter. "Ah know right," came the reply in a heavy southern accent. "It seems like f'rever ago since last summer and Ah can't wait ta' see what we can do today." The two little ponies were chatting avidly with each other, barely even noticing that they were missing their third partner. "Hey Sweetie Belle," spoke the orange pony "what's up, aren't you happy it's summer?" Sweetie looked down at her friends as she was brought back to reality. She had something that she wanted to tell them but just didn't know how.

"Well, of course I'm happy, it's summer. It's just that, well," By now she was rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, unsure on how to continue. "'Well' what?" asked the yellow earth pony. "Well, I kinda' wanted to _hangoutwithsomeoneelsetoday._" The answer had come out so quickly that it would have impressed Pinkie Pie. The pegasus and the earth pony both looked at their friend in confusion before the orange one leaned over to her friend. "Did you catch any of that, Applebloom?" she asked. "Nnope." Replied the yellow filly, now known as Applebloom, her brows scrunching in the middle. Walking up to their nervous unicorn friend, the two girls eyed her suspiciously while hoping to find out what she was hiding. Sweetie was a pretty bad liar normally, and now she was definitely showing that fact.

"Look, Sweetie," Applebloom began "why are you trying to hide it. Ah mean, me and Scootaloo are your friends, right?" At the question, Sweetie Belle nodded her head furiously to the point of making herself dizzy. "Of course you guys are my friends, it's just… I had someone else in mind that I wanted to hang out with." The last part of her sentence was quietly mumbled but was still audible to her friends. Scootaloo's purple eyes met with Applebloom's sunset colored gaze as the truth finally came out. Both girls shrugged at each other at the seemingly innocent suggestion. They had never forced any of them to hang out with each other; they just weren't made that way. Yeah, it could be a bit lonely and not as much fun as without her, but they could manage.

"Sweetie Belle, we don't care that you want to be with someone else for a while." Scootaloo had taken to rubbing her friend's back in a way to sooth her. The ivory unicorn glanced up at her orange friend, amazed that they were this willing. "Yeah, we're not gonna' force you to be with us if'n you already made plans." With the mood lightened, the unicorn filly gave her friends a grateful smile and a hug for their understanding. "So, who you hanging out with?" And with that innocent question, Scootaloo had derailed Sweetie's peace train.

"Uh, well, you see, it's a funny story, I," "Hey Sweetie Belle!" The voice rang out from the distance before the mixed haired pony could finish her mumbling. A brown earth pony colt was running up the hills, his chestnut colored eyes sparkling with joy. His saddlebags bounced against his sides and his propeller beanie spun rapidly in the wind. "Button Mash?" exclaimed Scootaloo and Applebloom, raising one eyebrow at the colt's arrival. Button was a bit of an oddball, to put it lightly, as a majority of the time he had his nose buried in a video game.

Whenever he had free time, he would pull out his hoof held and play for minutes, it would have been hours if they didn't have school. He talked about them constantly, even if you honestly didn't care. He was a good kid, mind you, just weird. "Hey Sweetie, I'm ready whenever you are. So, what do you want to do today? We could go to Sugarcube Corner, or to my house for video games or," the brown colt just kept talking. Once the realization hit them that Sweetie would be spending the day with _this _colt, Applebloom and Scootaloo began to smirk at each other. Oh, the amount of jokes they could make now were infinite, especially when they saw the crimson shading on their friend's cheeks.

Of all the times that Button had to appear, why did it have to be now? All she needed was five more minutes and she would have been scot free. She could already hear the remarks that her friends were going to say. "Well, while I would love to hang around some more, I and Button are really busy. So I'll see you girls' later, bye!" The ivory unicorn hastily ran over to the still rattling colt, grabbed his fore leg, and pulled him off in the opposite direction of her fellow Crusaders. "So," began Scootaloo "how badly do you think that Sweetie likes Button?" The yellow farm filly snickered before replying, "Oh, Ah'd say that those two have got it bad."

Sweetie Belle was still dragging Button after her, the brown colt now silent as he stared at his friend. Something was up with her, but he didn't know what. So what does one do when they have a question? They ask of course. "Hey, Sweetie, what's wrong? You seem a little upset?" At the sound of his voice, the multicolored haired filly stopped in her tracks, causing Button to slam into her a little from the sudden loss of momentum. "Nothing's wrong Button," her voice was coated with mock cheer "it's just, I want to get started already is all." Now, button wasn't the most perceptive pony in town, but even he knew when something was amiss.

"That's not it Sweetie. Why don't you just tell me?" "Because it's not that important, so let's just drop it." Considering the tone in her voice, Button had decided that it was best that he leave this alone for now. The last thing he wanted was to upset his friend. "Alright then, we'll drop it. But hey, today's a new day, so you know what that means?" Arching her eyebrow, the unicorn looked to her companion, hopeful that he would clue her in. "It means a new adventure, so let's go!" Saying that, the brown earth pony reared up on his back legs and waved his front ones in the air, a joyful laugh punctuating his last few words. Sweetie let out a sigh at his antics, his happiness was way too infectious.

"Alright, let's go Button." The two foals made their way through town, chatting excitedly about what they could do this summer. In the back of Sweetie's mind, she began to think about her relationship with the beanie wearing colt. He would always sit out back by the schoolhouse alone during recess, playing with his hoof held and ignoring the world in general. The day they met, Applebloom was needed on the farm and Scootaloo had been sick, leaving Sweetie all alone. She didn't really have much to do, so she had just settled for walking around, thinking of new songs and drawing pictures in the dirt. All was peaceful, until she had heard something to her far right.

Figures that it would be Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon picking on someone like they did every day; those two couldn't leave ponies alone if they tried. What had shocked Sweetie was that they were picking on poor Button. They usually ignored the colt so much that Sweetie had begun to believe that they never noticed him. At that point, something stirred within her and made her walk over there. Maybe it was that she hated when those two bullied anyone, or it could have been that she just didn't want them around Button. Whatever the case was, Sweetie had walked over, had gotten in their faces and made them leave the poor colt be.

As he had begun to wipe away his tears, he turned to look at whoever this miracle pony was that saved him. The moment he looked at sweetie, they both could sense a connection between them. He thanked her for saving him and she had given him back his dropped game. For some unknown reason, Sweetie had promised him that, no matter how many challenges that came their way, it was up to them to get through together. They had been friends ever since.

That had been sometime around the beginning of this past school year, and over that period of time from then and now, Sweetie felt that things had changed. The care that she felt for Button as a friend seemed to be growing into something else. She didn't know what it was but, she seemed to care for Button a lot stronger than before. Unsure of what it was, she had talked to her sister Rarity in hopes that she knew what it was. And she knew alright, that Sweetie was going through what every little filly goes through at her age: a crush. The olive eyed filly had denied it at first but, as she thought about it more and more, she realized that her sister may have been telling the truth. It was a feeling so simple and it felt so right.

They grew closer and in doing so, Sweetie felt that it made sense. They were always side by side, leaning on each other in hopes of making the other stronger. Sweetie was inspiring courage in the normally sensitive colt, and Button was convincing her to be more open with her talents. Sweetie had a naturally strong and beautiful singing voice, but she was shy when it came to singing in public. She always thought that she would embarrass herself if she did sing, so she never opened her mouth for a crowd. Then she would look over at Button, and the colt would do some of the strangest things in public. He just didn't care.

Button Mash trotted beside his friend with a gleeful expression on his face. He always got so happy when he was out with Sweetie Belle because she was, like, the bestest friend ever. She was a little wary of him at first, but soon they were closer than ever. He rarely got to spend time with her because she was always out crusading with her other friends. Button would have hung out with them too if they didn't act so weird around him. They were constantly giggling whenever he was around, like they knew something that he didn't, it was really weird. Oh well, it didn't matter now because he and Sweetie were together. He just knew that they were going to be friends forever, no matter what comes their way.

Button would always be there for his snow white friend, standing next to her, never running away. He didn't know but, he felt like he was destined to do it. He was just so much better when she was around, not so clumsy and forgetful. When she was there, he felt like he could climb a mountain; that he had super powers or something. She was his right hoof filly, and he was her left. He would never desert her for anyone or anything; she _was _his best friend after all.

Button would give Sweetie courage, and Button vowed to protect her. Through any challenge and fight, they were an unstoppable team. It just felt right. And maybe, just maybe, Sweetie wouldn't have to hide her crush anymore. Perhaps she could just tell him, what was the worst he could say? "Hey, Button," she stammered as she slowly looked to her companion. "Yeah Sweetie, what is it?" Just looking into his eyes was difficult for her as thoughts of his reactions filled her brain. He could have accepted it, or he could totally spaz like he always does when he can't handle something. "You want to go and play Pokémare?" One could practically hear the deadpan in the unicorn's voice. Except for Button, "You mean you got the new one? Alright let's go!" Button was a sweet colt, and who knows, maybe one day she would tell him.

**Well, that is my fifth songfic and I hope you all enjoy it. Again, I don't own MLP or the song. Until the next one, bye babies!**


	6. Justice

Justice

**Alright, boys and girls, I am back with another songfic. This one will be based on the song Justice by Rev Theory. I don't own MLP or this song.**

Night had fallen over the city of Canterlot, but it was still alive with the bustle of its citizens. Lights sparkled like the night stars from the ever glorious Canterlot Castle, the capital of royalty bustling with life that particular evening. Nobles from all over had converged upon the castle like finely clothed moths to a flame in order to participate in the celebrations. A banquet was being held in the honor of the ever shining Princess Celestia, thanking her for all she had done at some point in time. The ponies who lived in the high graces of society had busied themselves by chatting amongst themselves about all of riches that they had.

After all, that is what chatting consists of for the rich and famous. They measured themselves by how much more they had than others, and how much more money they spent on it than their "friends". They were nothing but braggarts dressed in fancy linens and silks; caring little about anything that didn't affect their own interest. At the head of them all sat the glorious Princess of the Sun, her multicolored mane flowing ever so gracefully behind her. She herself was adorned in a golden hued gown that flowed like a river across her body. She was currently conversing with a wealthy couple who could do nothing but praise her with their words.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was disrupted when the heavy and ornate doors of the ballroom was thrown open. The following gust of wind had caused many candles to be blown out; only a select few remaining even slightly lit. The night poured into the room like a fog, consuming as much of the light space it could. In the midst of it stood a lone figure draped in a cloak the color of the earth. As they walked deeper into the castle, they were revealed to be a regular pony with a small, pointed muzzle and amber fur. Her hoof steps stopped once she had ascended the stairs and stood in front of the Solar Goddess.

The guards that stood by her side had finally awoken from their stupor and raised their swords. They would never allow anything to happen to their beloved Princess Celestia, especially by some random pony. A gold covered hoof halted their movements; Celestia wanting to prevent any unnecessary violence amongst her little ponies. While this was a shock and had quite the effect on the Princess, she had quickly regained her composure and approached the new arrival.

"Well, this is quite the surprise. Is there anything that I can help you with my little pony?" The neutral expression on the amber mare's face changed into one of anger as she scowled at the sun goddess. "The only thing you can help me with, is your demise." In a flash of red magic, the mare that was once in front of Celestia now stood at the foot of the staircase. The darkness that flooded the grand hall began to take on the form of fog that pooled around everyone's hooves. The nobles had started to get frightened; they had never expected something like this to happen at one of the kingdom's balls. Their fear grew more as the mysterious unicorn began to sing.

"_I want justice, I want you overthrown_

_I want justice, I want to stand alone!" _

A red glow emanated from under the mare's hood as her horn ignited with magic. The royal guards that had begun to charge her found themselves bolted to the walls. No matter how hard they struggled, the eerie glowing binds wouldn't budge; and now the princess was unprotected!

"_So take all you can from an open hand,_

_The hope of the dying, to save your disease._

_You're an empty breed, your love of this lifetime." _

With those words, the mare directed her attention to the crowd, her eyes now visible from under the cloth. An otherworldly yellow glow radiated from her and wisps of purple magic danced from the corners. Celestia stood from her perch and flared her wings, her horn glowing with her golden aura.

"_So you're somebody who brags about their innocence_

_While playing on the ignorant storm. _

_Now I'm just here to criticize the lies, the lies, the lies!" _

The tawny pony had sensed the ivory alicorn's movements and countered. Her bloody red magic shot out like vines and wrapped itself around the solar princess, binding her wings and canceling her magic.

"_I want justice, I want you overthrown! _

Flicking a magic tendril, the intruding mare threw Celestia from the air and into a pillar on the opposite side of the room. The ponies that were present were appalled at what they were witnessing. How was this random _unicorn _able to out power an alicorn princess!?

"_I want courage, I want to stand alone,_

_I want your arrogance, and I want your pain, _

_I want your everything and I want your head!" _

With every word that the mare uttered she took another step closer to the downed princess. Shaking off the shock of the throw, Celestia stood and glowered at the obviously mad pony. "How dare you impose upon my castle and attack me. Who do you think you are!?" The Sun Princess flared her horn up with magic once more, this time her eyes turning white as she tapped into her arcane magic. With a flap of her wings, she launched herself up into the air before firing a bolt of sheer power at the cloaked figure. As it hit, a plume of smoke erupted from the place that the pony was standing, filling the hall and pushing past the darkness. Celestia still remained airborne, unsure if she had completely decimated her target, especially when chuckling sounded from the impact zone.

"_So cry if you feel, _

_That the tears you shed will make you feel better._

_See I'm just critical of living like a criminal,_

_While you become a royalty hiding, _

_I wonder how you'll justify the lies, the lies, the lies!" _

The smoke hadn't even cleared before another shot of red erupted at Celestia, this one as a blazing fireball instead of restraining magic. At the last second, the white alicorn teleported away in a flash of golden aura as the blazing projectile exploded against the ceiling. Rubble and debris crumbled to the floor in heaps, the once glorious archway now nothing but a sight of destruction.

"_I want justice, I want you overthrown,_

_I want courage, I want to stand alone!_

_I want your, arrogance and I want your pain,_

_I want your, everything and I want your head!" _

The cloaked pony turned her attention to the crowd of nobles now backing as far as they could into various corners of the room. They shook and trembled in terror, their pupils the size of pinpricks, and some even weeping due to fear. Once they realized that her shimmering gaze and glowing horn were directed at them, they tried to back away further even if they had no other place to go. The sound of metal and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door; the guards were trying to get in.

"_So bury all the evidence, _

_Disguise yourself, plead innocent._

_One penalty, one consequence is sure,_

_Your jury will recognize the lies, the lies, the lies, the lies!" _

She was knocked to the side by a blast of golden magic that sent her tumbling across the room. Celestia stood, dress torn, wings flared, and panting angrily at the attacker. "You may destroy my castle and injure my body, but you will NOT harm _MY_ little ponies!" Her eyes disappeared as her white, arcane magic formed once again, before she launched it at the amber unicorn.

"_I want justice, I want you overthrown,_

_I want courage, I want to stand alone!_

_I want your, arrogance and I want your pain,_

_I want your, everything and I want your head!" _

A blazing red shield appeared before her body, taking the full brunt of the Princesses' attack before shattering into glittering flames. Shakily, the mare stood on her hooves, turned to Celestia, and smiled.

"_I want justice, I want you overthrown,_

_I want courage, I want to stand alone._

_I want your, arrogance and I want your pain,_

_I want your, everything and I want. You. Dead!" _

As she finished her words, the entire crowd went silent, their jaws dropping in shock. Even Celestia, after having to deal with this threat for the entire night, just hearing her say that she wished for the death of the princess was enough to quiet the room. "One day, Celestia," her voice was quivering but still strong, "you will get what is coming to you. You will fall, Sun Princess, and when you do, I will be the one to laugh at you."

"_I want justice, I want justice,_

_Give me justice and I want you dead!" _

With those final words, the mysterious unicorn kindled her horn, causing a red smoke to rise around her. Celestia tried to stop her, but the pony disappeared before the alicorn could move. As soon as she disappeared, the magic chains that held the guards in place vanished, dropping them all to the ground. The door, which seemed to have been sealed with magic, burst open as even more guards came flooding in, their weapons at the ready. The suffocating darkness lifted and all seemed to go back to the way it was before, minus the terrified guests, ruined dance hall, and battered princess.

"Your highness," asked a guard as he ran to her side, "what happened here?" The sight was shocking to everyone: the always glorious princess now covered in bruises and small trickles of blood. Her eyes were transfixed on the spot in front of her where the unicorn had left. It was quite some time before she was able to speak, and when she had, her words were chilling. "It seems an old foe has decided to pay me a visit. And they don't seem to be working alone." She fell silent for a moment to gather her thoughts before addressing her guard again. "I want you to prepare a carriage for Twilight. I need to know that she can handle things without my aid for a while." "But, Princess, where are you going?" Celestia stopped in her steps, but didn't even turn around to answer. "I have a battle with a demon."

**Well guys, I hope you liked this one. I know it took me a bit longer than the others, but I had some stuff to take care of. Anyway, s you can see, I've started to put the lyrics back into my stories and I will continue to do so from now on. Please, keep sending your requests and I will do my best to fulfill them. Until next time my babies, mwah!**


	7. Dollhouse

_**Alright, well, here is the next chapter of My Little Songfics. This isn't what I was originally doing as that one is still "under construction". So, I decided to post this one as a bit of filler. Not to mention, I noticed that quite a few of my stories have been a bit… lacking in quality. At least for me anyway. So, I decided to post this: Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. I love this song and I want to try to redeem a character I have bashed in this little miniseries. Anyways, please enjoy this story; I don't own the characters or the song. **_

The walk home was quite miserable for the two little fillies; their heads hung low and dark scowls etched into their faces. Black makeup was smeared down their cheeks and their jewelry was disheveled; they were a mess. The pink and grey ponies had been humiliated earlier that day and just thinking about it made them furious. They were rich and popular, how dare that filly make them feel that way? Hopefully Ms. Cheerilee made her _and _those Cutiemark Crybabies suffer.

"Ugh, I swear if I see those four again I'm gonna'… gonna'… DT help me out, I want to do something to them that won't get me in trouble or dirty." The grey pony known as Silver Spoon turned her head to her pink companion. As smart as she was, when it came down to the bullying, it was Diamond Tiara who was the complete mastermind. Yet, something was wrong; Diamond didn't seem as talkative as she usually was. She didn't even seem as angry as Silver Spoon; especially considering that she had been forced to tears earlier. It was almost as if her mind was somewhere else but, where that was could be anyone's guess.

"Hey, Diamond, what's wrong? You usually love planning revenge on those girls." Still, the bespectacled girl received no answer from her tiara wearing friend and it was starting to unnerve her. Finally, after what had to have been at least a half an hour, the pink pony stopped walking and finally looked up at her friend. "Silver, I just, I don't feel like talking about it now ok? Really, I just want to go home," as she began to walk past her friend, Silver spoke up, "ok, I'll come with you." Diamond halted in her tracks and whipped around to face her friend. "No! I-I mean, I just want to go home, alone. I need some time to think." Her hoofsteps sped up to a quick trot as she left her companion behind her. Diamond cared for Silver Spoon deeply, they were best friends and almost like sisters, but she just couldn't let her come over to her house.

As she got closer and closer to her mansion, a slight chill ran up her spine. Her house may have been huge, it may have been well decorated, but it was always so terrifying for her to go to. It was just her, her father, her mother, and her adoptive brother. Not to mention the few servants that they had at the estate, but they were very few and sworn to secrecy. _No one _was allowed to say what really went down in the Rich household; just come up with believable lies that would surely boost their image. _'Mr. and Mrs. Rich are just the most wonderful ponies.' 'Their adoptive colt Emerald Wing is such a charming young stallion.' 'Diamond may be a bit demanding, but once you get to know her, she is a real joy!' _All of these were just the biggest crock of lies that the small pink filly had ever heard.

It all left a sour taste in her mouth that physically made her scowl. As she stepped into the inside of her house, her scowl increased as a putrid smell hit her nose. It was thick and heady, yet also kind of earthy, like some form of plant. She didn't have to find out what that smell was; she had smelled it for quite some time now. Heading through the living room, Diamond came to one of her least favorite rooms in the mansion: the kitchen. She stopped and steeled herself, inhaling the rancid air and exhaling with a coughing fit. She forgot about the smoke. With her nerves calmed, the pink filly began her trek through the extravagant cooking room and was met with a sight she had seen many times before. She couldn't bear to look at it for much longer, so with what speed her little legs could gather, she galloped out of the room, through the other door, and shut it behind her.

Well, trials number one and two were over with, now as she gazed up at the top of the stairs, she had one more to encounter. Before she was even a third of the way to the top she could already hear the noises. They were strong and masculine, and also soft and feminine. Each one made her stomach turn and tighten and it took all she had not to vomit right there on the staircase. As she reached the top, the noises only got louder and proved to make her sicker. Her sickness was starting to turn into anger at the two ponies responsible for the disturbances, so much so that she had to fight her legs from turning in their direction and yelling at them. Diamond Tiara swallowed the lump in her throat as she trotted off to her room. It took a little while, but she finally was able to grab the string between her teeth and pull down the wooden staircase from above. It was times like these that she _really_ hated stairs.

Once she had made it up the stairs and pulled them back up, Diamond glanced around at her attic bedroom. It was large and spacious, as her room obviously had to be, yet it wasn't quite as glorious as one would expect it to be. The walls were finished and painted pink with white, vertical stripes on the walls. The floor was covered in pale purple carpet and her princess bed sat off on the far right wall. It was her sanctuary; a place for her to escape the horrors of her life and find some peace. Yet, there were only two things in her room that could help her calm down the burning fires of rage in her belly. A dollhouse and a music box.

The dollhouse was large and somewhat modeled after her house, even coming with a four pony family. Of course, with it being specially made after her family, these things weren't exactly shocking. The music box on the other hand was very plain; being a wooden box carved with a few intricate designs. Diamond sat before the dollhouse and opened the music box, wistfully bobbing her head to the dancing melody. As the song continued with a sound equivalent to carnival music, Diamond picked up the small pink doll and began to sing to it.

"_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls,_

_We'll be a perfect family. _

_When you walk away, is when we really play, _

_You don't hear me when I say, _

'_Mom, please wake up._

_Dad's with a slut and your son is smoking cannabis.' _

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens,_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen." _

That putrid smell that had accumulated in the living room and that perforated the entire house came from her "brother". He had a habit of smoking some strange plant that he had gotten addicted to while away at boarding school. He said that it helped him chill out so that he wasn't always so stressed with work. Emerald had quite a few names for the plant: cannabis, weed, pot, and tree. Diamond didn't care what he called it; all she knew was that she hated it. She had threatened many times to tell their parents on him and at first, he had feared her. Then, he began to notice just how spacey his family was becoming.

By that time, Diamond's leverage was gone and he started smoking it again, this time with more passion. Soon, he wouldn't even leave the house to smoke it anymore, he'd just "hot box" in his basement bedroom. Speaking of her spacey family made Diamond think about her mother, Citrine Rich. Citrine was a beautiful and elegant mare; giving her looks to her daughter except for the eyes. She was quick as a whip and new how to work the minds of those she wanted to partner with and those that worked for her. Alas, for all of her sharpness she couldn't for the life of her figure out why her husband didn't want her anymore. For years she had tried everything in her power to ensure that the spark stayed alive in her marriage. All it took for her to finally get the message was her walking in on the bastard with his damned secretary. Diamond had tried to tell her, but of course, who's going to listen to a small filly?

_Places, places, get in your places,_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect,_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains. _

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture,_

_Pose with your brother; won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains. _

Diamond hated her life at home, how she always had to hide it from everyone around her. It was like she turned into the doll in her hoof, just a plastic pony with a painted on smile. Something that took on the personality of the "divine little girl" who played this sick game on her that she had to unfortunately call life. Whenever her parents needed her present for one of their social gatherings, all she had to do was put on her face and her dress and she was ready. Ready to be their perfect little puppet; an accessory that could walk and talk, but wasn't allowed to think.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_I see things that nobody else sees. _

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_I see things that nobody else sees. _

As far as Diamond knew, no one else in town had to deal with this kind of abuse. Well, it was more a form of neglect, but it was beating down on Diamond. All day she had to overhear what her classmates said about their families and how much they loved them; it made her sick. No one else had to go through this, so why did she? Had she pissed off some deity who had decided that this would be fitting punishment? If that was the case, Diamond had apologized time and time again that she could be forgiven and that this would stop. However, it looked like something else was pulling the strings here, and she didn't know what it was or wanted.

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on,_

_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry. _

_When you turn your back she pulls out her flask,_

_And forgets his infidelity._

_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,_

_Go back to being plastic _

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens,_

_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

Due to the affairs of her father and the habits of her brother, Diamond's mother was obviously the next to go. So troubled by her failing marriage, Citrine had turned to the one thing she felt could help her. No, not a shrink or a counselor, hell not even her own daughter! The only thing that could help her forget right now was alcohol. What had started as a glass of red wine every so often to calm her nerves had turned into blacking out wasted every night. A majority of those nights, if not _every_ night, she didn't even leave the kitchen. More often than not, Diamond would wake up in the morning, do her morning routine, and head into the kitchen for breakfast and be treated to the sight of her blacked out mother.

At first, it scared her seeing mommy like this, wondering when it would stop and when she would be ok. Now, she faced it with a neutral expression as she would hoist the older mare onto her back, drag her to the first floor bathroom, dump her in the shower, and crank the cold water. Then she'd just leave her there, being sure that she was propped up so that she wouldn't drown, to sober up on her own. Maybe she should be worried that this was becoming so routine but, honestly, she just stopped feeling quite some time ago. Sure, she could play it off with her friends that her mother was this glorious mare with her flashy jewelry and pompous attitude. In reality, she was a drunk with a flask hidden on her at all times. Hm, Diamond wondered if her mother even knew what it felt like to be sober anymore.

_Places, places, get in your places,_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. _

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect,_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains. _

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture,_

_Pose with your brother; won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, _

_Please don't let them look through the curtains. _

Looking away from the dollhouse for the first time since she came upstairs, her bright blue eyes fell upon a picture of her family. Her mother was sitting in a chair with her father behind her while she and her brother stood on either side. They smiled in a way that would suggest to the oblivious passerby that this was the perfect family. They had money, beauty, brains; the whole package in just four ponies. If one were to look closer, however, they would see the caked on makeup under her mother's eyes to hide the cumbersome bags underneath. Peeking out of the edge of her father's collar was a small bruise; a hickey Diamond had remembered they were called. Emerald Wing still had some red at the corners of his eyes from the smoke secession he had earlier that day to cope. And as for Diamond, she held nothing but a look of shattered glass in her blue orbs, it taking all of her willpower to even stand next to her "brother". Of course, she had to be good; it was what her family had wanted. And if there was one thing that Diamond still didn't understand, it was that she loved them greatly.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_I see things that nobody else sees. _

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E _

_I see things that nobody else sees. _

She stood, and looked out of the small window that faced out towards the setting sun. It all looked so beautiful, yet, Diamond just couldn't bring herself to appreciate it.

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls, _

_We'll be a perfect family. _

As long as she kept quiet, played with her dolls, and kept her family and friends separate from each other, Diamond was sure that she would be ok. She could have the perfect family as long as she kept their secrets_ Places, places, get in your places,_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. _

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect,_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains. _

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture,_

_Pose with your brother; won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, _

_Please don't let them look through the curtains. _

As the song ended and the sun set, Diamond took off her tiara and prepared to head to bed. Tomorrow was another day of lies and deceit as she hid her feelings rom the world. It was ok though, she was used to the struggle by now, at least that's what she would tell herself. If this was some deity's way of showing her the error of her ways then she prayed that it would be over soon. She was sorry for all of the hurt she had caused to the ponies around her for the past few years. She didn't mean to hurt anyone at first, she just needed an outlet for her pent up feelings. Of course, she reminded herself that was no excuse. She was a heartless bully now, and no matter how many times she said sorry, she knew that it wouldn't be enough to reverse the damage. All Diamond could do now was continue her life and hope that things would change soon. Although, with the way things usually went, the life of Diamond Tiara would be the same. She would torment others by inflicting her pain on them, if only so they wouldn't see the tears under her plastic face.

_**Okie, dokie, loki that sure was angsty wasn't it? I feel that this would apply to Diamond Tiara if the show was aged up and we got to see what her life was like. I don't know, maybe it's just me? Anyway, I will continue to try and work on other stories if I have the time, just please, don't be mad at me. I'm working the best I can with what I've got seeing as I have only one computer class at school. Well, until next time my babies: Mwah!**_


	8. Lost on the Moon

Lost on the Moon

**Alright, here we go again, this time with a song from the fandom! As some of you may know already, this song is by WoodenToaster and The Living Tombstone. I personally love this song myself so this should be a real treat. Thanks for the request, and I hope I do it justice. **

The stars swirled about the cosmos in shapeless rivers and streams, each one intermingling with another in some shape or form. Colors, ranging from the blackest blues to the most vibrant pinks decorated the galaxies. Alas, all of these beautiful things went by unnoticed, as not many lived out in its dark, sparkling depth. Yet, one such being did exist out in the endless chasm of space, but its beauty meant nothing to her now. With a primal screaming, a streak of midnight blue sped through the shadows toward a far blue and green planet. Closer and closer she came, a cone forming around her body as she attempted to reach her home by using every last drop of strength she had in her. Before she could get there however, a glowing barrier, previously unseen by the naked eye, stopped her like a brick wall, causing her to plummet back on the rocky, white surface below her. The sudden crash caused dust and moon fragments to fly for miles as she was embedded in the orbiting sphere.

Her breathing ragged and her limbs weak, the dark blue pony tried everything in her power to attempt to sit up. Each time was met with her cracking under the strain and lying back down, praying that the burning in her lungs would stop. "Still trying to escape us Luna?" A voice, raspy and deep, broke through the deafening silence and causing the dark blue mare to open her eyes. Looking down at her was a stallion, a dark grey in color with gleaming yellow eyes and equally sparkling fangs. His wings, thin and leathery, hugged his sides as he gave the lunar princess a look of aggravation and pity. "Silence (pant) Shadow Gust, I (pant) am in no mood (pant) for you today." The bright eyed bat pony let out a huff at his princess's antics, aforementioned eyes rolling in exasperation. "You know this curse as well as I do, you won't be allowed to leave the moon for the next thousand years. Why do you keep trying to escape if you know it's futile?" The lunar princess stayed silent for a while longer, her mind blanking out like an eclipse as she thought on her purpose. Her cat like irises continued to stare out into the vastness of space before her blank stare turned into a glare. With reflexes faster than the speed of light, Luna turned to her hooves, charged her horn and fired a blast of magic at the smart mouthed guard.

As the bolt of arcane power pierced through the guard, he evaporated into a fine mist and dissipated slightly into the night ether. The magic faded, leaving behind the smell of burning ozone and a dusty veil of smoke. Looking through the cover, one could see some of the particles forming into what could only be described as a somewhat solid shape. When they were finished, the figure of a pony stood in the smoke and slowly stepped forward. "Really princess, you've tried that before and you know it doesn't work. Why are you so stubborn?"

The bat pony stood before his ruler, unscathed from the blast that would have decimated a pony to bits. "Why don't you leave me alone?" retorted the dark mare. Shadow Gust walked over to Luna with a practiced grace and poise, the likes of which could only be learned by the Lunar Guard. As he approached, another guard appeared by the princess's right side, this one a mare with bright blue eyes, a silver coat, and snow white hair. "You know we can't do that Lulu, when you were banished here and cursed to stay, so we were too." The dark alicorn gave an exaggerated sigh as she tried to fly away from her two nuisances. She settled on a medium sized mountain that overlooked the moony domain. Her guards spread their ghostly wings and flew after her, feeling the magical pull connecting them drawing them to her. As she landed, Luna's deep blue eyes surveyed the destitute land before her. Covering its surface were dozens of guards much like the ones that followed her. Their phantom faces turned to acknowledge the lunar maiden before going about their business. Some were doing exercises, others were communicating with each other, and a few just flittered about like the lost souls they were.

'How did it all come to this, How could my forces have been so easily defeated?' These questions bounced around inside of Luna's mind since her banishment those few centuries ago. She was so close to a sweet, dark victory only for it to be taken from her by her own sister and the Elements. At this time, the two guards following her landed at her sides, body's tensed and ready just like if it were a normal day of protecting the princess. "Your Highness," began the bat mare "are you feeling alright? You're not as tenacious as usual." Princess Luna didn't even spare the apparition a second glance as she spoke. "Oh Nightshade, how could I have been so careless in my attack and have caused you all this suffering? If I had only planned a little more-" A hoof on her side stopped the princess from speaking further as Nightshade looked upon her with cerulean eyes filled with pity and sadness. After a few moments, her gaze shifted to over the cliff, looking past the ghost guards and over the moon before staring up into the cosmos.

_Saying goes that when you're stuck on a mountain,_

_You try to go up, you try to go down, you turn around._

_To face a wall so you can face yourself,_

_Realizing you made a mistake. _

The words flowed out of her lips in a simple melody, a song filled with pain and understanding. It caused Luna's half lidded gaze to shift for only a moment before her head was pointed back at her hooves and her eyes closed again.

_And you are being stuck on the moon like the rest of us,_

_Trying to make sense of it, crying 'cause we don't have any reason,_

_We're alone together, 'cause we all share the very same crime. _

The light grey mare removed her hoof and spread her wings as she floated over the fallen mare. Luna lifted her head to look at her soldier who seemed to still have faith in her. Shadow Gust joined his comrade as he lifted the princess's head with his hoof and directed her gaze to his golden eyes.

_Some will say that this is not going to last long, _

_Some will say that if we try we can't go wrong._

_As time goes on we're not leaving this place,_

'_Cause when we'll come back we lose our track of time and space. _

It was something in their eyes that spoke to Luna even if she couldn't say exactly what it was. She felt a sense of trust and power in their words, especially in Shadow's. He was never one for much merriment, as he found it distracting, so no one ever heard him sing before. His voice was a strange light baritone that was simply haunting to hear. It soothed her and riled her spirit at the same time as if it were some kind of drug. If this was what a high felt like, then Luna could become addicted to his voice.

_So together we are all lost on the moon,_

_We all share our home on the moon, we_

_Forever we are lost on the moon, together_

_We pay your crime on the moon. _

_Together we are lost on the moon, _

_We all share our home on the moon,_

_Forever, we are lost on the moon. _

The combined harmony of Nightshade and Shadow Gust was one of the most beautiful sounds that Luna had ever heard. It was delightfully bitter and their words held a sting, yet she couldn't get enough of it. It lit a fire inside of her that made her spread her wings and lift into the air to join her guards. A smile spread on their lips, some with more subtly than others, at seeing their dark mistress in higher spirits. She may have gotten them banished and cursed, but they were still undyingly loyal to her. They thrived under her watchful eye and they knew, if they ever got off of this moon, they would happily follow her no matter what she asked of them.

**Alright, well I hope you guys liked this one and I hope I captured what the requester wanted. Sorry it took a while, I didn't real y do much over holiday break as I have no computer. Well, until the next update, mwah!**


	9. Monster

**Alright, here we are with my rendition of Monster by Skillet. This was a request that I had been working on but, unfortunately, I had to start over due to how bad my original idea was. I wanted to do this justice and I will do so. Anyway, I do not own MLP or this song so… enjoy! **

The falling rain pelted the land with unrelenting force as its accompanied winds tossed about dirt and debris. None would be caught dead out in weather as terrible as this for fear of coming down with a sickness or being taken by bandits. However, there was one who dared to walk the wilderness in the downpour, a lone equine that seemed to be wandering aimlessly. Her bright orange coat and fiery mane grew matted and soaked with not only the rain, but her own tears as well.

She was anxious, she had let her greatest secret slip before she was ready and now she had to escape. She had shown her mentor the side of her that was meant to be a secret until she was closer to her goal; the side that was never supposed to be seen. In the recesses of her mind, the orange mare knew that she had to keep her ambitions caged, she needed to control it, but she couldn't. All she could do now was escape, to keep those she cared about far away from her for fear that they would fall prey to the beast inside of her. It was a glowing rage and she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to fulfill her desire, she needed it. And she knew just where to go to gain her strength. "If Celestia won't give me what I want, then I'll just have to take it."

(5 years later)

The dark demoness hovering in the sky let loose a cackle as she began turning the unsuspecting students of Canterlot High into her own personal minions. She had finally gained the power that she had been vying for since she was nearly a foal. It was time to show that snooty Sun Princess just how strong she was; that she deserved the power that was denied to her all those years ago. "Sunset Shimmer, you need to stop this!" a voice from below interrupted her reverie. Looking down, her black and teal eyes met the gaze of the original holder of the Element of Magic, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"You're too late Sparkle, the Element is mine and soon so will Equestria!" Twilight's scowl deepened as from behind her came five girls who also wore the same expression. "We're not giv'n up witho't a fight!" said the country twang of Applejack. "Yeah, we can't let you get away with this!" Rainbow Dash had spoken next; stepping forward and slamming a fist into one of her open palms. The dark magic inside of Sunset seemed to want to scratch its way out of her to get to the group of girls. It had awoken and was clawing at the closets and hallways of her mind, intent on taking over. All those years of trying to hide it from her actions and her mind, Sunset's ambition took the reins. Drawing its power from the magical artifact atop her head, Sunset shot out a beam of energy that wrapped around the six girls.

Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the girls were now encased in individual tubes of inky, black magic. Fluttershy had dropped to the floor cringing, Rarity was doing all in her power to not touch it, Rainbow and Applejack were pounding on its walls, and Pinkie and Twilight just looked up in confusion. "I hope you like my magic cancelling cages; I can't have you ruining my plans after all." With a flick of her wrist, five of the cylinders shot off into the air, the girls screaming all the way. "I'll be keeping you Sparkle," snickered Sunset as she brought the princess's cage closer "I'll be needing a little leverage over Celestia."

(3 years later)

The blood red sun rose once more on the once beautiful land of Equestria. Ever since the fall of the princesses, it's once golden hue had changed, and as such had altered the surrounding sky. It was nothing but red all day and in the night the sky was an empty black curtain. No stars, no moon, nothing shown in the heavens when the bloody sunset. The source of this problem was currently residing in the castle of Canterlot, sitting on the throne that was once meant for the Sun Princess.

Sunset Shimmer had won, the land of Equestria was hers and she had finally gained the power that she had craved. Yet, something seemed to be wrong with the demon ruler, almost as if she were in deep thought about something or other that distracted her from her duties. "My Queen," Snapping out of her mind, Sunset met the emotionless gaze of her secretary Twilight Sparkle. "The delegates still wait for your position on the treaty." Since the fall, Twilight had been nothing but a hell of her former self; having committed her time and loyalty to Queen Sunset in order to save her loved ones.

Those black and teal eyes dropped to the ground as she thought more; she really didn't want to deal with this right now. "I'm postponing my decision until the next day; I seem to have something else that _must_ occupy my time." This was a line that many had heard before when their queen wanted to be left alone. As a group, the noble ponies stood and made their way out of the ornate hall, the thunderous sound of the closing doors signaling their exit. "That will be including you, Sparkle." Those words caused something that had happened in three years; it caused the purple alicorn to react.

Quickly regaining her composure, Twilight nodded her head and took her leave, silently bidding the guards to follow. If not even the bound alicorn could be in the room, then nopony could. There was something going on inside of Sunset Shimmer, something that she thought would have been silenced with her rise to power. It was her desires again, steadily peaking after being slightly satisfied with taking the throne. It was beginning to make her sick, as if she were some kind of monstrous freak. What was this, why was it happening to her? She not only took the Element of Magic, but she had drained the magic of the alicorn princesses. Why wasn't this enough?

The only thing more unsettling than this was the nightmares. Every one showed her consuming all the magic she needed, feeling its strength coursing through her veins. It was her dream comes true, until it would turn on her. Taking over her mind and body, consuming her soul and drowning her in its inky blackness, the magic would never stop. It was a torturous experience and on more than one occasion caused her to wake up screaming. Was this a vision of things to come… or things that already happened? It made her feel like a monster.

She had to keep it a secret, hide it, cage it, and stay in control at all times. Unlike her original ambition, she would not let the magic take over. Maybe she could turn to someone for help before it tore her apart. Alas there were multiple problems with that, such as: who to turn to, what to request of them, when to do it, and so on. No, she could handle this herself. She was Queen and showing such weakness would only spark a revolt. Besides, what's a little more power to her growing empire? It certainly wasn't a reason to end it, she could do it.

Later that night proved to be a rough one for Sunset, her dreams slowly melting into vicious nightmares. She was her old self, just an orange unicorn with a red and yellow mane and normal eyes. Something was after her, she didn't know what, but she could tell it was dangerous. It was nothing but darkness surrounding her, as if someone had blindfolded her and yet she could still see. She kept running through the bleakness in hopes of evading the beast behind her. A quick glanced revealed razor sharp teeth and claws somehow glistening without any light.

Sunset knew what it wanted, it wanted her soul, her heart but she wouldn't give it up without a fight. She tried to scream for help but no matter how hard she forced it, no sound came. She knew it was coming out but it had no sound, just terrifying silence. The darkness just kept coming closer and closer, spreading to either side of her and blocking any escape. How could this be happening, how could no one hear her? Maybe it was a dream? Yeah, just a dream and any second now she would wake up and this would be over.

Closing her eyes, Sunset hoped and wished to wake up, that this monster wasn't real, and that she could return home. Upon their opening, her eyes could only see the pitch blackness that she had tried to escape. No, no, why was she still here in this nightmare? The tangelo mare suddenly stopped in her tracks as her muzzle collided with a hard object. Looking up, she still saw nothing, but when she put her hoof on it she was met with a wall. Before Sunset could contemplate on why and how a wall could exist here, a deep growl resonated from behind her. That monster was still there, and as it gazed down at her, Sunset could almost feel that something was changing.

She could never tell you how she could see it, but her eyes beheld the beast morphing into something that made her very heart quiver. It looked like her. Two teal orbs glowed in the dark as a mane sprouted from its head. A unicorn horn grew from its head and its black, shapeless body turned a dark orange. This beast was no figment of her imagination… it was her, just growing inside and waiting for the perfect opportunity. She needed help; she had to stop this she had to-

As the bloody sun rose for yet another miserable day in Equestria, its citizens began to rise from their slumber as well. It was an uneasy night for all, but it was a godsend when compared to the torturous existence they had to face in the day. And yet, as they made their way from their hovels into the increasing heat, something felt off. It raised the hairs on the back of the earth ponies' necks; it caused a sense of electricity that frayed pegasi wings. Those that felt it the most however, were the unicorns. It was some kind of magical disturbance that gave them slight headaches and caused their horns to spark. It was that day that pony kind would remember as the beginning of the end. Not of their race or its culture, but of the harmony that they all held so dear to them. That morning, a monster had awoken like no other, a beast of immense power that would go on as a living legend.

Queen Sunset Shimmer had gained some kind of strength that none had ever seen, not in the princesses, not in Discord, not even in Lord Tirek when he had gained power. The monster that was underneath her skin had snaked its way to her mind and had taken over. Sunset felt the power in its true form now, no more limitations for the former unicorn. The nightmare that would reign over the world had begun and it was radical. She had lost control and had fallen into the depths of madness. None could reach her, nothing could contain her, and she felt like a true monster. No… she was a monster.

**Ok so here we are, I hope you all enjoyed **_**Monster**_**. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it is what the requester wanted. Until next time, mwah!**


End file.
